Radiation? What radiation?
by HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL
Summary: Set after the FAYZ, looking at how the US copes with mutant children. Yay! Surely they don't strap the starved kids down and do tests on them- that would be immoral and bad.Or would it?... No, I was right the first time, hurting kids is EVIL!
1. Pop goes the FAYZ

**Hello people of Earth, it's a me Mario. Kidding, I don't go around throwing fire out of my hands or eatting magic mushrooms and stuff. This one's set after the FAYZ, the kid's didn't get their happy ending.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE, blah blah blah. But this plot is of my creation.**

**

* * *

**

God, Caine was going to kill Astrid if he came out of this alive. Sam's girlfriend must be crazy, but he had to trust her on this one- she was a genius after all, he would never have thought of going at his problem like this.

He looked over the side of the roof; it was a long, long drop to the pavement below. This was what he loved; there had been no tall buildings in the FAYZ.

The moment the FAYZ barrier went down, Caine knew something was drastically wrong. It was quite obvious. All the kids had been expecting to hug their parents and settle down with clean water, food and safety.

Within an hour every mutated kid was drugged and in a cage, sent off to a testing facility. Everyone.

Caine vividly remembered being poked and prodded in multiple tests, being electruted- forced into using his power. He shuddered. The whole thing had been covered up by the US government: the FAYZ barrier, the mutants, the alien DNA in the mineshaft, the un-cleaned radiation, dead kids, tested kids.

Caine had decided to get out of the research centre and, with the help of Sam and his genius girlfriend- that were sent to the same lab as him by some flash of luck, he managed it.

Now the trio of them were trying to save the other kids, more importantly Diana. Caine hadn't seen her since the barrier went down.

They had already found Dekka and Andrew, who had been in the lab since he poofed more than a year ago.

At this moment Caine reviewed his plan. The building beneath his feet was conformed to be one of the many secret testing labs. It was ridiculous, he was going to get killed or worse, caught. He didn't stand a chance. He wasn't Bug or Taylor; he couldn't disappear or bounce in and out.

Caine sighed, life could be worse. He used his power to bust open the roof door, waved to Dekka who was stood on the roof of the building next to him. Dekka had turned off the gravity between the buildings so that Caine could practically fly across on to this roof.

The lab was quiet, empty, the scientists' gone home- leaving only the occasional guard, that were easy to hide from, and the sleeping kids locked in cells. Caine got his phone out of his pocket, making a list of the children inside the cells he passed. Most of the kids Caine didn't know and he had to go by what the signs on the doors said.

But other times you knew the kids.

He listed them all down; this building held the most kids Caine had seen, they hadn't been expecting that. Caine looked in the cells before him, tied down tight was a sleeping Brianna. In the next cell there was what looked to be a pile of gravel- Orc. Caine looked around; they had obviously found the main lab.

As Caine stalked deeper into the corridors he found more kids he knew, high bar kids. Computer Jack, Lana and a half visible Bug. The corridor ended at a rounded, much bigger room. Caine laughed quietly.

Astrid would be happy.

Little Pete was on the bed in the middle of the big cell, awake, staring blankly with his big blue eyes at Caine.

Suddenly Caine jumped out of his skin as a deafening alarm echoed through the lab. He sprinted back through the corridors, catching Brianna's now awake eyes as he sped past. Many children were watching with pleading eyes as her ran for his life out of the lab.

Caine saw men loaded with guns rounding the corner to his left. He extended an arm as they fired tranquilizers at him, the darts stopped in mid-air and clattered to the ground, Caine sprinted off again.

The roof door flew open and Dekka quickly removed the gravity for Caine as he dived of the roof. Multiple guards with guns were pouring out onto the roof as he reached her side on the opposite building.

They both flew down the stairs of the building ten at a time with reduced gravity aiding them; they had to get out before the building was surrounded.

They ran out, guards were streaming out of the lab. Caine felt something calve into his stomach before he could raise a finger to fight. His knees gave way and the world blurred. Dekka was still standing.

Edilio pulled up next to them and Dekka grabbed Caine, dragging his limp body into the car. Moving before the door was closed. 'Caine?' she slapped him hard, his eyelids fluttered and she stared into his heavily dilated pupils before taking his job herself.

Caine sank back into the darkness, vaguely aware of Dekka practically sat on him in the back of the seatbelt less car as she sent pursuing cars flying into the air.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**MORE COMING SOON**


	2. 00:27

**Chapter two, yay! I'm writing a lot this week.**

Caine groaned loudly, finding himself in his bed at the secret moof base Sam had created. Someone had removed his shoes and jumper, that someone was in the room came into the room.

'How did you manage to get yourself tranquilized?' Astrid sound like Diana, sarcastic and laughing at him all the way.

Caine tried to get up, swinging his legs out of the sheets to fast, going dizzy. The next thing he knew, Astrid was holding him up, pushing him back onto his bed.

Astrid had to push him back twice before he gave up trying to get up and just laid there. She laughed; he was funny when he was drugged up. He tried to glare, but it didn't work with out of focus eyes.

Astrid went to work on the red hole in his side, pulling his loose black polo shirt up. He told her the leave him alone and she poked the sore skin around it, he yelled out, and slapped her hands away weakly.

She laughed and he growled, glaring at her. Astrid met his still kind of dilated eyes, smiling.

'You're evil' he mumbled weakly. She laughed and he tried to get up again, landing in her arms. Astrid pushed him down hard, the world spun and she bandaged the wound.

Caine moved an uncoordinated hand, missing the bandage. Astrid moved his hand.

He mumbled a thank you, and then asked for some water.

Astrid came back and lifted him into a sitting position, putting the glass to his mouth. He accidently put his hand on top of hers to drink from it, pulling back quickly.

Astrid looked at him weird, and then smiled. Caine gulped it all down then patted his pockets. 'Sam's got your phone.' Caine nodded, and then told her about Pete. She hugged him tightly before pulling back to look at his bewildered face, thanking him for giving her hope.

The world went blurry again; she helped him down and watched as his eyes fought to stay open.

She went to stand up but he grabbed her arm, 'Thank you Astrid.' She turned back to him, only to find he had fallen asleep.

That was one of the things that had changed about Caine since the FAYZ ended. He hadn't been one to thank people.

Astrid was happy knowing the location of her brother, all she needed now was to make a plan to rescue him. She walked down the hall into Sam's room. Sam had changed too; he didn't smile as much and had horrible nightmares every night.

Sam was flicking through Caine's phone, copying the information out into a note book. Next to most of the names Sam was writing the powers of the kids that he knew. He sighed and looked up at her; she hated how depressed he was nowadays.

'How is he?' Astrid started crying inside; she missed the old Sam, the Sam that got up and hugged her whenever they met, and the Sam that knew when she was upset and asked what was wrong. 'Fine' she answered, hiding her emotions.

Sam sighed and got back to his work. Astrid left the room quickly before she started crying.

Dekka and Edilio watched as Astrid hurried off, they exchanged looks. The girl was obviously upset. Dekka headed after Astrid and Edilio knocked on Sam's door.

'Astrid?' Dekka lent against the wall next to her bedroom door, listening to Astrid's muffled sobs.

Edilio open the door, Sam was writing in a note pad- frowning, as was his custom nowadays. Dekka ran in behind him when he was about to talk to Sam, pulling him out of the room, shaking her head.

They both walked away.

Caine drifted in to consciousness much later that night, the clock on his bedside read 00:27. He strained his ears, someone was crying- it sounded like Astrid next door. Slowly, Caine slipped his feet out onto the cold night floor, changing his holed shirt for a clean grey t-shirt and swapping his black cargo pants for borrowed jeans.

Caine tiptoed out of his room and knocked on her door. The sobbing sounds stopped, he heard her sniffing and sipping her face of tears.

The door open and Astrid looked surprised, 'I didn't expect you to be able to stand until the morning at the earliest! What are you doing up?'

Caine smiled, leaning against the door frame, 'I couldn't sleep, are you okay Astrid?...'

She dipped her head and wiped her eyes again, 'I was crying that loud?...' Caine went dizzy again, grabbing the door frame as the hallway spun. Her eyes flew up and she held him steady until his world realigned. 'Are you okay?' she asked, not wanting to answer the question

'Fine, for someone that got drugged,' he looked at her, concerned, 'what's wrong Astrid.' Not a question, an order for her to tell him, Caine hadn't changed that much.

'Nothing' she sighed, he wiped a stray tear off her cheek. 'Nothing? You don't cry over nothing. Is it you're brother?' she shook her head, 'is it my brother?' Astrid looked at the white rug on the floor of her room, curling her toes in it.

'What's happened between you and Sam?' Astrid met his worried eyes.

She had been holding it in too long, 'I-'

Caine nearly collapsed again, his knees giving way. She caught him, practically dragging him to sit on her bed while his vision blurred.

Caine smiled weakly. 'Sam's changed, he doesn't look at me the same, he doesn't smile, doesn't laugh at my jokes. I'm just...' Astrid sighed, 'It's making me depressed.'

Caine put a hand on her shoulder, comforting yet still to hold him up as his eyelids turned to lead. Astrid noticed him falling asleep and helped him stand. He yawned as she held him up in a hug, Caine went to make his own way back to his room, but Astrid wouldn't let go. He hugged her back as she cried into his shoulder.

Caine was practically falling asleep in her when she let go, she muttered and apology. He yawned again, wider. Astrid helped him down the corridor.

She opened the door to his room, Caine leaning half-asleep against the wall. She went to help him inside but he thanked her and insisted on walking the last two metres to his bed, smiling as best he could.

Then Astrid shocked him by kissing him on the lips before he could stumble into his room, pushing him against the wall. He didn't move, even as she pulled away and flew back to her room, slamming the door.

Wearily, he stumbled into bed, too tired to think.

**REVIEW AND I'LL ADD MORE AND STUFF (:**


	3. You have wings

Edilio opened his eyes, a door had just slammed. He jumped out of bed and pulled a faded orange t-shirt on. He had slept in his trousers.

Barefooted, he walked over to his door and out into the corridor. The hall was silent, empty, but something was wrong. The door slamming was nothing; he could sense something was off. Something was here that wasn't meant to be. A cold draft making the hair on his neck stand on end.

He went past Astrid's room, the door that had slammed, down to the end of the corridor. At the end there were a door and a flight of stairs leading to the roof. Open. They never left it open.

Edilio wondered if Astrid had slammed her door and gone up to the roof. He closed the door silently and climbed the stairs. The dark sky loomed over head, he looked around. There, sat on the low wall that surrounded the roof with her legs over the side was a thin pale girl.

Edilio stared, she honest to god had wings. They were the lightest blonde, like her hair, nearly white. The wings had to stretch twice her arm span on each side, they came out at the bottom of her back.

She was wearing a short dark purple soft leather jacket and a thin white knitted jumper with holes ripped in the back for her wings; black skinny jeans and black converse trainers with thin lilac socks.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' The girl nearly fell off the roof, she glared at Edilio. Her eyes were emeralds; she wasn't wearing makeup, and didn't need it. 'Phoebe,' there was no way she was telling him her full name 'and can you really not guess why I'm on the roof of a secret freak base?' she stood up, her wings moving slightly in the wind.

Quickly she folded her wings up and walked over to Edilio, 'I didn't want to wake you lot, I was waiting up here till morning.' Edilio muttered an apology.

Phoebe put her fingerless gloved hands in her pockets.

'Come on, I'll find you an empty room- we have tons of them' he lead her down the stairs and closed the door.

Caine's eyes flew open. The tranquilizers had worn off, his mind was clear. 'Oh my God, Astrid kissed me.' He rubbed his eyes and leapt out of bed. He ran to the door, he would ask her right now why she had kissed him.

Caine sped out into the hall and slammed into a girl he had never seen before. 'You have wings' well done Soren, she thinks you're an idiot. The girl nodded and walked on by, rolling her eyes. 'Hey, what's your name?'

She turned to him, 'Phoebe' she offered him her hand and he shook it,

'Caine Soren.'

'The guy that put freak's hands in cement?' Caine looked at his shoes, sighing 'that's me' and went to look for Astrid.

Phoebe got straight back to what she was doing. Caine Soren being here didn't bother her one bit, he seemed changed for whatever reason, and he wasn't as evil as he had been described.

Phoebe had never met Caine or Sam before. She hadn't known anyone really in the FAYZ. When she was twelve her wings had started growing, she ran away, too afraid to tell her parents.

Eventually Phoebe went home, having built the confidence to tell her parents. But her parents weren't there anymore, they weren't anywhere. She came home to find that her parents had died.

Her parents hadn't been very nice people. The Dylan family had to many secrets. When Phoebe was three she had stumbled along her family's cocaine farm. When she was five she watched her father kill a man because he was black. Her mother had cleaned up the crime with him while Phoebe sat next to them. At the age of seven her father started teaching her about white-supremacy, at nine he was telling her why she needed to hate black people.

That was why she hadn't wanted to tell them about her wings, her parents liked staying within strict race barriers. She knew that if her parents hated a difference in skin colour, they would certainly hate humans vs. bird girl.

The day she ran away was imprinted in Phoebe's head. Her father had started making a bomb in the house. Her parents were members of secret white supremacist group in California; the gang was planning to put a bomb in a street in a black neighbourhood.

The bomb had been a factor in her running away. She came back to find that her father's bomb making skills were lacking. Her house was blown to smithereens along with the half of the houses on either side. Phoebe was presumed dead, along with her mother and father; the blast had vaporized both of them. Luckily the neighbours had been out.

The street was rebuilt at her family shamed as the investigating officers found out about the racist cult and the planned terrorist attack.

Phoebe had lived in the wood, fending for herself, stealing thing from shops, learning to fly. Until the day the FAYZ happened. She had been living miles from town, stealing camp supplies from the ranger base in Stefano Rey. There was no warning, to sound telling her it was happening, the barrier just popped up.


	4. Flashback

4

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! YAY!

Over her time in the woods, stealing from the ranger station, Phoebe Dylan had got to know the people that worked there well- not that they knew her. Phoebe watched them, perched in a nearby tree. Their lives became her daily entertainment.

The forest rangers talking about random crap- then the girl came. All the park rangers talked about her after that. Orsay this, Orsay that, Behind her back, Orsay's mad. Even her father believed her to be crazy.

Phoebe sat in her tree, nibbling at a stolen multi-grain bar. Flying took a lot out of you. She watched as Orsay Pettijohn- the coolest name Phoebe had ever heard- linked up online to a school in "Sunnyvale" wherever that was. Orsay was just a bit older than her.

When the girl turned off her computer, she looked out of the window and spotted Phoebe. She fell out of the tree in shock- dropping her juice cartoon, yelping. Within two minutes Orsay stood over her, 'Are you okay, why were you sat in the tree watching me?'

'I'm fine- and I'm bored.' Orsay's eyebrows rose, 'Shouldn't you be at school?'

'I don't go to school.' Orsay looked her up and down, 'What's your name?'

'Umm…' Phoebe didn't want to tell her- she might have heard about the "Dylan house-bomb" incident.

'Do you want me to call someone, do you need help? How did you get out here alone?'

'I'm fine' Phoebe answered quickly, she stood up and winced- Orsay could see her wings. 'You…' her eyes widened.

Phoebe spun and contracted the inhuman muscles in the bottom of her back- bursting into the air. That was the last time she saw Orsay- in physical form anyway- the day before the adults disappeared.

Orsay had looked for Phoebe, to no success- she stayed allusive till one night when phoebe slept to close to the Ranger Station. Orsay had been in her dream.

Phoebe was glad to find that she wasn't alone in this- that other people were mutated freaks along with her- but not so happy that Orsay knew what she dreamed about at night. Phoebe decided to avoid her even more- right up to the day the dream walker left.


	5. Kissed

5

'You kissed me' Caine was fully awake, Astrid began to feel even worse about her actions last night. She made a list in her head of the things she could do now.

Deny the kiss's existence- 'What kiss? What do you mean? Are you delusional from the drugs?'

Run away.

Do a Diana- 'If you tell anyone I'll tell them you kissed me- or worse, who do you think Sam will believe?'

Kill him.

_Or you could just tell the truth…_ 'What kiss? What are you talking about?' Astrid answered. Caine glared at her, 'I'm not stupid Astrid.' She looked him in the eye, 'But you were high on tranquilizers.' Caine wasn't taking it, _time for plan B_.

Astrid went to leave the room, but Caine blocked the door, 'Why did you kiss me?' _Plan C…_ 'Fine, go tell Sam- but who do you think he'll believe?' He bit down his anger, not wanting to accidently throw the genius through the wall, 'So you admit that it happened?'

She couldn't kill him… 'Okay, I kissed you because you're more like Sam than Sam at the minute. You care, he doesn't give a crap…' Caine didn't look happy at her answer.

'-and because you're kind of cute when you're tranquilized.' Astrid looked at her shoes, Caine snorted, 'I'll try to get drugged more often then,' bitterly.

'I'm sorry Caine.' Caine glared at her, 'I love Diana, now hurry up- we have work to do.' She looked at him, nervously, 'please don't tell anyone about the kiss…'

He looked up, 'what kiss?' he wasn't smiling as he left the room. Astrid curled up in a ball on her bed, repeating 'idiot' over and over in her head for thinking he wouldn't mind being kissed by his twin's girlfriend- not that Sam and Astrid were that close nowadays…

**Sorry I've been so long 2 update, review pls! :)**


	6. Andrew

6

Phoebe walked out onto the balcony-thing by the malfunctioning and powerless lift, to see a boy. 'Umm, hi?' Phoebe tucked he wings in under her jacket, the boy jumped when she spoke.

'Who- who are you? When d-did you get here?' The boy ran a hand through his hair, 'Are you- are you a freak?' He was jumpy.

Phoebe brushed her fringe back, 'I got here last night, and my name is Phoebe. I have powers, do you? What's your name?'

'I'm- I'm Andrew, I- umm- I make sonic waves-' he kept twitching, the boy had obviously been zapped to many times at one of the labs. Phoebe racked her brains, she was about to ask him what he did in the FAYZ when the door swung open behind her.

'Hi- you're Phoebe? I'm Dekka, Sam wants to see you. Andrew. See you in a minute…' Dekka glared at Andrew before leaving.

'She doesn't like you much.' Andrew laughed, 'I- umm- Caine put me in- in charge of feeding the- the kids that- err- the kids with the cement blocks on their hands… I didn't feed- I kind of starve- starved them. Dek-Dekka was one of them…' he stuttered, obviously regretting; hating himself, for what he'd done, 'What's your power?'

Phoebe smiled wildly at him before spinning on her heal and following Dekka.


	7. You must be Phoebe

7

'You must be Pho-' Phoebe interrupted Sam before he could say her name, 'Phoebe.' 'And what are you doing here?' Sam looked tired, he sounded bitter- she hadn't heard that Sam was like that, he was meant to be the hero… The blonde girl behind him was studying her sandals, chancing glances across the room at the Caine boy- who was purposely looking away from her.

The apartment Sam resided in was like the others, unfurnished over than the stuff the teenagers had brought in. Sam was leaning on the wooden frame that would have been a kitchen side board if the apartment block had been finished instead of abandoned.

The Mexican boy from before- Edilio- was stood next to Dekka; Andrew was twitching in the corner. Phoebe resisted the urge to glare at Sam, he'd sounded rude in his last question and if her evil parents had taught her anything other than racism then they taught her to be polite.

'Well, seen as there's people out there hunting down freaks- and I'm kind of the freakiest freak of all the freaks,' Phoebe shrugged and unfolded her wings as much as she could in the cramped space that was Sam's small apartment kitchen. The blonde girl's eyes widened, Dekka's eyebrows rose and Andrew gasped. Sam looked at her wings briefly, 'and you figured you'd stick with some other freaks.'

'I figured I'd be safer with other people like me, have someone to watch my back, have someone to fight for.' Sam looked up, 'How do we know we can trust you?'

Phoebe tucked her wings in and her smile disappeared, 'You don't trust me?' Edilio jumped in, 'We hardly know anything about you… Only your first name and that you have wings.' Phoebe's green eyes looked at the floor; she didn't want to tell her story.

'How old are you?' the intelligent blue eyed girl questioned, 'I'm Astrid by the way…' Astrid the genius, Astrid and Peter Ellison, Sam's girlfriend… So how come something was happening between her and Caine?

'I'm 15, I ran away from my parents when I was 12 because I was growing wings…' Not that I'll ever tell you why… 'What did you do in the FAYZ, because I don't think any of us have seen you before you came here…' Astrid looked around the group, everyone shook their heads.

'I kind of hung out in the Ranger Station in Stefano Rey, I knew this girl called Orsay that could dream-walk- but she went missing eventually…' Everyone but Andrew looked up, 'Orsay?' Astrid, Sam, Dekka and Edilio all said at the same time, and then they looked at Caine. 'What?' Sam shrugged, 'You knew Orsay?'

Phoebe bit her lip, 'knew?' 'Orsay died…' Phoebe looked down at her scruffy Converses, she hadn't spoken to the girl for more than a few minutes- but Orsay had been the closest thing to a friend in Phoebe's life for years.

'Are you okay?' Phoebe bottled up her emotions deep inside of her with the whole orphaned thing that she hadn't really faced yet, and then smiled at Edilio, 'fine.'

'So… Am I in?' Sam looked around to see if anyone disapproved then nodded, 'yeah… Can you fight? Do you have any other skills other than- umm… flying?'

Phoebe's fake smile grew into a real one, 'I can fight really well, and I'm good with survival and stuff…' she glanced at Caine, feeling his eyes on her- he was clearly wondering where she learned to fight.

Phoebe didn't want to tell them that… Her fighting experiences weren't that good: her father made her have various fighting classes, against her true will; when she was 11 she got into a fight with a girl at the school somehow… Then there was that time- the time

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. That time when

8

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! YAY!

Phoebe was silently following Orsay, making sure she didn't get into trouble- she was walking a long way today, far from the National Park Station… Orsay started heading towards the road, then she stopped- having some kind of vision, dream-walking. Phoebe looked about, there was a blonde boy sleeping in a car on the road, hugging close to a machine gun.

Orsay came out of it as the boy started to wake up; he looked up as Phoebe stepped back, breaking a twig with a loud crack. As Orsay looked over at Phoebe, the boy jumped out of the car- he honest to god had a whip for an arm- and he started running at them. Phoebe was frozen on her feet, he was aiming the gun at Orsay's face, she couldn't decide whether to fight or flee- the only way to get away fast enough would be flying, but that would mean another person that knew of the girl with wings in the woods…

He pistol whipped Orsay and she fell to the dusty ground, he hit her again and she crumpled- unconscious. Then he glared at Phoebe, who ducked as his whip-arm-thing flew at her face. She leapt over it as it whooshed under her legs- jumping pretty high; she had lots of experience springing into the air to fly.

The blonde was angry now, raising his gun to aim it at her chest- she banished her fear, kicked it hard out of his hands with a spinning kick that would have brought her long ago karate teacher to tears of joy that she had learned so much- If her teacher was here instead of god-knows-wherever-all-the-adults-went.

The whip sliced her jeans; she backed off- ducking under the next attempt to gouge a bloody hole in her body. Taking her kick-boxing lessons into account she planted a foot in his gut and he staggered back. Phoebe dived to the side to avoid the whip that was aiming to take her head off. The boy was on his feet before her, she rolled aside and his whip carved into the dusty floor by her head.

Phoebe leapt to her feet and through a punch- aiming _through_ his head. Blonde hair spun as she smashed his face and he twisted to the ground, rubbing his jaw. She ran off into the thick dark trees, stretching her wings once she was out of sight, realising too late to go back that she had abandoned Orsay.

**REVIEW AND STUFF (:**


	9. We're fine, dude

9

Sam broke her thought, 'So... umm… we're going to eat in a bit- we'll meet here in about…' he padded down his pockets, pulling out his phone 'a hour' he smiled widely. Dekka led Phoebe out behind Astrid and Andrew- she saw Caine talking to Sam before the door swung closed.

'That reminds me- Sam, you have my phone' Caine looked up as the others left the room. Sam seemed to remember, 'oh yeah' he ran to the makeshift desk- Caine's phone was sat on top of the notebook that had the names of all the mutant kids they had located. Sam threw it at his twin; it was the worst shot Edilio had ever seen.

Caine stopped it in the air with his power. Edilio had to acknowledge that Caine's power was better that Sam's- Sam couldn't have stopped the phone from smashing on the wall, in fact Sam's power would have damaged the phone even more by melting it.

'Thanks.' Caine walked out.

'Edilio, you wanted to talk?' Edilio looked up at his friend- 'Astrid is down a bit these days, are you two okay?' Sam laughed bitterly, 'dude, mind your own business…'

Edilio looked at his shoes, 'whatever man, I just wondered- She's upset about something, I just thought you might want to know' he hurried out- slamming the door.

Sam sighed; he would talk to Astrid- when he had time. He had more important thing to do than care for his depressed girlfriend. Sam's eyes widened- what the, hell did he just think that? Sam ran out of the room, he was such an idiot- such a hopeless idiot… Astrid had been upset for days, crying at night- and he only now realised what she was crying about- him. He had been ignoring her.

REVIEW AND STUFF


	10. Sorry this one's short

10

Phoebe lent against the balcony's metal handrail, Andrew was looking out over the rest of the abandoned building works and out into the dusty forest landscape beyond, Dekka was watching the clouds- Astrid had gone to her apartment. This side of the building faced away from the rest of the small town that they were residing in.

'So… How does it feel to have wings- is it fun? Flying I mean…' Dekka looked down from the sky to Phoebe's emerald eyes. Dekka had to admit this girl was pretty- thin nearly white hair tied back in a loose ponytail, pale skin, short but skinny physique. Dekka wasn't all that for short girls- but then again, she had made an exception for Brianna, who had rejected Dekka without knowing it for Computer Jack…

Did this girl know she was a lesbian let? Probably not, or she wouldn't be letting me stand so close to her… unless she's a lesbian too…

Dekka's thoughts were broken as Caine walked onto the balcony. There had been a time when Dekka would have loved to throw him down the five stories to the ground over the handrail- but she had learnt he had a speck of good inside him at least…


	11. Ever after

11

FLASHBACK CHAPTER! YAY!

Dekka's eyes flew open; she could hear shouting- gunshots pinging on the lab's walls. She had been here for God knows how long since the barrier went down to reveal a whole different world… Everyone had expected to be with their families- to go back to their normal life. Dekka would have been happy going back to Coates and being bullied for the fact she liked girls- it was a world away from the FAYZ, literally.

She automatically started fighting her restraints, hand cuffed to the bed on both wrists with thick plastic things covering every inch of her hands- she hadn't been able to even bring her fingers together for weeks.

The door burnt off, the lock and handle along with part of the door frame melted and the thick metal door fell inwards as Sam kicked it. 'Sam!' He melted the hand cuffs and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out the door.

Dekka ran after him, through the corridors- she heard people shouting and shooting, getting closer now. 'Astrid!' Sam yelled as they came round a corner to see Caine and a shaken Andrew stood over an unconscious Astrid. 'What happened?'

'One of the guards Taser-ed her' Caine signalled to a uniformed man that appeared to have been smashed into the concrete wall, hard, by an invisible force also known as "Caine's power"; Dekka made a disgusted sound at the mush-man.

Sam shook Astrid till she opened her eyes, the shouts were very close. The teens all started running, Andrew and Dekka still had plastic tape or whatever around their hands and as they ran, Dekka tripped and wasn't able to stop herself- handless. The guards rounded the corner and started shooting, Dekka scrambled to her feet- everyone else was going to make it, 'Crap!' back to the cell for Dekka…

That was when the darts flying through the air at her stopped and fell to the floor- Caine quickly helped her up. Dekka hadn't ever, _ever_ known Caine to stop and save anyone- but Diana- **_ever_**. As they ran he handed her a penknife, intending to help her but she snatched it off him- after he cut free her left hand - and ended up cutting herself.

They all made it outside, into a car with Edilio driving- she noticed a cut on his arm that was bleeding a hell of a lot more than her hers as Caine bandaged her hand. Then Caine searched for something to stop his wounds bleeding, Dekka was shocked having seen the first selfless thing Caine had ever done, ever…


	12. Wind in my hair

12

Phoebe thought about Dekka's question, and then she saw Caine come out onto the balcony. 'Watch this,' she elbowed Dekka, pulling off her purple jacket and long knitted jumper with wing holes to reveal the tight white short top beneath. The back of the sleeveless top was pulled up slightly by her wings that came out of her lower back. Her black jeans were loose enough to allow her to clamber up onto the rail.

The other three teenagers moved to the rail to watch, intrigued. She balanced herself on the balls of her feet with her arms out like a scarecrow, and then she dived over the edge as if she were diving into a swimming pool- if a concrete floor five stories below could ever be a relaxing swimming pool. After a few meters she unfolded her wings and gracefully arced back up before circling back up to the balcony.

Phoebe saw that Edilio was on the balcony and she dived again after waving. Her pale hair whipped in the wind as the ground grew closer only for her to do a back flip in the air and push down with her wings to launch back into the sky. She enjoyed the thrill for two more dives before landing on the handrail and smiling at her new found friends. That was when she sensed something was wrong and ran to the side of the balcony where you could see the rest of the town.

'What's wrong?' Caine questioned as Andrew and Dekka followed Phoebe- he walked slowly over to see what she was pointing at. Black vans zooming down the road to their abandoned apartment block and a helicopter hovering closer by the second.


	13. Unlucky Chapter

13

'Astrid' Sam gasped as he ran through the door; she jumped out of her skin as he rushed over to hug the life out of her. Sam wrapped his arms around Astrid, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over as he held her tight to him.

'Sorry for what?' Astrid asked into his shoulder- returning the hug- acting as if nothing was wrong while crying her eyes out into his t-shirt. Sam pulled back less than an inch, 'Sorry for being an idiot' she laughed and he continued, 'sorry for ignoring you, sorry for thinking about me- being selfish, sorry for not realising you went through it as well…'

Astrid sobbed loudly and pulled him back to her. Sam held her till she stopped crying, hugged her as she mumbled her worries into his collar bone, lay beside her on her makeshift bed made out of a bunch of blow up camping beds and warming covers.

They stayed there for God knows how long, clinging to each other- then Astrid cleared her throat, 'Umm… Sam- I have something to tell you…' Sam pulled back to look at her face, guilt was flooding over her features.

'I kind of kissed Caine-' Before Sam could react, before he could yell "What?" or "You kissed my twin?", before he could question her loyalty, before he could concoct something to make it go away, before he could realise that this was partly his fault- the bedroom door flew open and he fell backwards off the blow up bed to be grabbed by invisible hands that stopped him cracking his skull open.

In the door way stood the new girl- Phoebe- and Caine who had his palm spread out, telekinetically putting Sam down gently. 'They're coming for us, they're outside and surrounding the building and there's a helicopter circling the roof' Phoebe rushed, running to drag Astrid off the bed and Sam of the floor.


	14. Down the Stairs and Out the Door

14

'What brought them here?' Sam glared at Phoebe as all the teens ran down the stairs. 'It wasn't me, I swear Sam!' Phoebe yelled, leaping down four stairs at once. Astrid brought in some logic as Sam continued to focus his suspicion at the pale haired girl, 'We must have brought some foreign object back here during the last raid…'

Caine's eyes widened, 'The tranquillizer dart!' Astrid's thoughts flicked back to the dart she had pulled from Caine's abdomen, that she had left on the floor with the spare bandages without thinking twice, 'I'm such an idiot!' she muttered to herself as her feet flew down the stairs.

Their shoes made an echoing clattering sound as they came to the ground floor, 'What's the plan?' Sam asked. 'Phoebe makes a distraction- they haven't seen her yet… Have they?' Phoebe shook her head. 'Act normal, then everyone else goes for a surprise attack…'

Phoebe adjusted her jacket- making sure her wings were hidden. Andrew came up with a thought as she crept out of the door, 'Won't they have heat sensors in the helicopter?'

'Crap, I didn't think of that…' Phoebe slowed slightly. 'Don't stop now, improvise or something… Give us the clear by saying something, some keyword…' Astrid continued quietly. Phoebe stepped out into the bright sunlight, 'Afraid?'


	15. Act Normal

The suspence builds... Sorry for the late updates... The starts a bit wimpy but hey...

* * *

15

Phoebe walked out to face the multitude of guns pointed at her face. 'Please don't hurt me; there are some kids in there that kidnapped me…' She turned on the tears, a few of them were believing it- 'I was just so…' She tensed herself, got her legs ready to spring, 'Afraid.'

The door flew off its hinges behind her, she dived left as it nearly took off her head, it caused havoc and gunshots echoed loudly off the side of the building. Phoebe buried her head in the dusty ground as things flew dangerously close. She saw bright flashes of light and a giant creaking sound that meant Dekka and Caine were lifting heavy things and throwing them.

The gunshots slowed and Phoebe leapt to her feet to see all the other teens running into the woods- Edilio, Andrew and Astrid were running out of the blasted open emergency doors after each other- Astrid had her arms over her head as she sprinted. Phoebe started to follow Sam with Caine, ahead of Dekka and the others.

Suddenly the air was swimming with green-grey stuff as some kind of smoke grenade was thrown into the area. Phoebe started choking, suddenly regretting inhaling at the shock of loss vision- she started fighting when something grabbed her in the smog, then she saw it was Caine. She couldn't breathe, coughing and blinking blindly as her dragged her on in the right direction.

Caine blinked and held his breath, running through the smoke- he nearly ran straight into Phoebe. 'Whoa…' Caine went to help her and she elbowed him in the gut before realising who he was and letting him drag her along. The poor girl was choking, obviously never seen this kind of thing before- he had, Sam had; almost every freak had when they were being caught right after the FAYZ ended…

He could see some of the fog lifting up with a shift of gravity behind him- Dekka… Caine crashed into Sam who was rubbing his eyes hard and the three of them ran on, out into the dusty woods. Behind them there were a few sonic booms that faded weakly into nothing.

'Where are the others?' Caine thought aloud, the smoke was getting blown away now, the air clearing. Dekka ran in helping Edilio.

'They-' she coughed, clearing her air way, '- got Astrid and Andrew…' Dekka helped Edilio to the floor and Caine had to half drop Phoebe to stop Sam.

'Astrid!' Sam cried out like someone had just cut off his arms- the pain evident in his voice as he started to run back. Caine grabbed him, but Sam shoved him off and kept going- only to be held in place by Caine's powers.

'We'll get her back man, just not now…' Caine allowed Sam to turn around slightly, his palm still pointed at his twin.

'What do you care, you bastard- did you think I wouldn't find out about you kissing her?'

Caine's eyes widened, anger flared up inside him, '_I_ kissed _her?_ Is that what she told you-?'

'**_Shut up!_**' Everyone looked at Phoebe who was gasping for air still, '**_Shut. Up._**' she punctuated, breathing hard and coughing while glaring at him and his twin.

'She _is_ right: we need to move on, or they'll get us too and we definitely won't be able to save them then' Dekka spoke for Phoebe- who looked like she would collapse if she had to move another inch.

Caine brought his hand down and glanced at Sam, who looked like he wanted to dive at Caine and rip his head off- but his twin shrugged and went to help Dekka with Edilio who had been sedated.

'You need to-' Phoebe had a choking fit, 'the dart-' Caine caught her as she slumped, 'Dekka is the dart out of him?' he finished for Phoebe. Dekka nodded and Caine aided the incredibly light weight cream haired girl into his back.

* * *

Gasp! They got Astrid! OMG! **More come soon _if_ you review...**

Sorry again its been so long to update, I got busy, etc...


	16. News Flash

**teaser below **but read this anyway...

Yeah, I've kind of given up on this story after reading PLAGUE and deciding to switch from Caine being my fav character to Dekka's after Caine was a right… well… to Diana and because Dekka was really brave when… well- I don't really want to give plots away… But now I'm totally Dekka & Brianna all the way…

If enough people tell me to keep writing I'll continue or something… I don't really know what to do write for the next chapter, it was going to be something about Caine realizing he had emotions, Sam being angry, Dekka braking up some sibling arguments, Phoebe stomping around for hidden reasons and threatening to leave… But I don't really know so, any ideas?

I don't know what to do with Caine- should I leave out PLAGUE plots or include it, all the horrible plot lines…*shudder and never look at lady bugs the same*? That would be good 'cause of Dekka plots, but bad 'cause of Diana and Caine... ahem… plot lines…

So review if you ever want to read about the big plan to bust Astrid out and find Diana while sorting something big out for Phoebe that will create shocked gasps from all 18 of you that actually bothered to review.

And on that matter, to you who didn't review- you will never be forgiven- Ever- Unless you review, in which case I'll put you back on the Christmas card list.

I have ideas on what the next chapter could be, I've planned it various ways, but hey…

I don't like bribing for reviews- but none of you ever review, so:

5 more reviews and I'll think about continuing…

10 more reviews and I'll write one of my normal sized (and I'll admit- it they're tiny) chapters…

15 more reviews and I'll write three times that…

20 more reviews and I'll throw in a big fight scene and finish with a jaw dropping cliff hanger…

I have other things I could be doing like drawing or revising for my mock GCSEs that will put me in smart people sets, so review or die- **Here's that teaser anyway…**

**...Everything...**

Caine blinked the water out of his eyes- even he didn't know if they were tears or just the pouring rain that was soaking him from head to toe while turning his hair into something that vaguely resembled a mop- if that mop happened to be black and chopped up emo style by the freak base's resident hair dresser (or just the crazy chick with the scissors) Astrid Ellison.

But Astrid was gone now- and his twin had very nearly killed him for it, not that Caine was to blame. He was always to blame. For **everything**- and most of the time he was right to be blamed, he didn't mind that. It was to times he wasn't wrong, the times he was trying to be the good guy but ended up being the scapegoat, which he hated.

The edge of the roof beneath his feet, he could slip in the flooding rain but couldn't care less, he glared over the side into the wide night full of worthless people that never had a reason to stop smiling or stop thinking about shoes and cheerleader looks or a reason to stop pondering aimlessly when the next football match was on.

Resident bad guy Caine- that was all he was and ever would be no matter how many mutant winged girls with palest blonde hair and brightest green eyes tried to change him. No-one was on his side now. Not one person at all. None of them. Nobody.

All his life the same story: Mrs Temple, his adoptive parents, "friends", half a town full of children- Sam, Astrid, Dekka, Edilio. All abandoned Caine, the freak that deserved no-one to like him.

And now the one person he had loved, the one person he swore never to give up on had given up on him.

As he stood in the rain he realised one thing- freaks like Caine Soren don't need anybody.

The plan was suicidal- but any other way wouldn't be fun. Caine Soren would prove himself- but nobody was going to like what he was about to do.

He let the darkness of the night air take him as he stepped over the edge with the cool air in his soggy hair as he plummeted.

**...**

Review or you'll never see what happens to cause this.


End file.
